MoonHawk
by Ice Phoenix1
Summary: Usagi gets thrown through a time warp, missing ten years. But what exactly ::did:: happen during those ten yrs?
1. The Basics

MoonHawk

__

Hi there. A few notes that would be useful to read before this fic:

****

a)I'll be mixing Jap and English back and forth, bear with me ^^;

****

b)A bit of background history; after the infamous Sailor Moon R series break up between Usagi and Mamoru, Usagi takes a vow to be the best she can - read I Will Return _for more details. That's why, to the standard Usagi fan, se'll seem majorly O.O.C_

****

c)After the defeat the very last enemy, it is agreed the Senshi's power ((I'm talkin' inner, outer scouts here, not the extras like Iron Mouse etc)) is placed into the Imperium Silver Crystal until it is needed again. However, the very basic transformations are left out for the Senshi, in case of emergency and they couldn't unlock the powers again in time. Very basically, no Eternal or Super Senshi for now, until the next Big Bad guy.

****

d)The deal with Hotaru in my fic is this; Hotaru is the same age as Rini and lives with the outer Senshi. ~.~ simplicity, my way. Don't worry about the logic of the situation, it just makes things ALOT simpler

****

e)I haven't seen anything past the Amazon Trio, so my knowledge is rather limited, therefore I do not include any bad-turned-good characters in my story, nor Pegasus- whatever happened to him in the series x.x

****

f)I'm not a Romance person, so I'm not gonna go on a coupling spree. There'll be a bit of U/M, but that's basically it. Like I said, Romance is NOT my department. 

And now that's done, On with the Fic!

****

~.~ 

Rhuidea


	2. Chapter 1

****

Moon Hawk

"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi cried in usion as she hit the ground roughly, cast by the not-to-distant Youma. 

Tuxedo Kamen ran over as the Senshi continued attacking. "You alright?" he asked anxiously. Sailor Moon nodded her head slowly as she stood up, trying to clear her head. 

Standing up straight, she prepared to attack with the final blow. "Moon-"

"Not this time!" the youma ((Dog-human hybrid)) screeched, sending an oblong shaped beam of light straight at the Moon Princess. 

All the Senshi of the Moon could feel and hear was blistering whitehot pain _- help -, _screaming _-is that me or them -_ and then Darkness...

****

End of Chapter 1

__

Leave a review if you so desire, but I won't hate ye if ye don't, I too can relate to that lazy-ass feeling that attacks without warning 

****

~.~

Rhuidea


	3. Chapter 2

****

Moon Hawk

There was noise.

There was Pain.

There was Darkness.

Slowly, Sailor Moon opened her eyes, tightening her grip on the Silver Crystal in her hand. 

she was in her Fuku, in the Park, at Night. Odd. The battle had been in the early morning...

Struggling to stand up, she de-transformed. Usagi leant against a convienient tree, taking an inverntory of herself. Her head ached, both legs felt like jelly, her arms were numb, and all round Usagi felt like shit. 

With a moan she closed her eyes and thought about what to do. It was dark, and she was hardly in any condition to fight. There was one last factor to top her whole situation off. Both Usagi's parents and Sammy had gone overseas on holiday.

Mamoru, that's where she'd go. Mamoru's apartments. Usagi set off through the park, as fast as her tired body could go. 

~*~

Usagi reached Mamoru's Apartment Block. In the darkness they looked strange, not quite whole. Placing it as fatigue, Usagi walked around to the foyer entrance.

Gasped, and stopped. There wasn't a foyer entrance. Half the building had caved in oddly, like it'd been attacked. 

Bending down, she picked up a piece of rubble, examining it in the moonlight. The damage was old. Very Old. Roughly estimating, Usagi judged it to be about eight years old, give or take a few years. Frowning, she dropped the stone onto the ground and stood up,dusting her hands and looking at her surroundings carefully.

That was when two things came to her attention.

The first thing was that lurking above the city was an omnious dark cloud, leaving a stench of evil power in the air. Mentally she questioned the cause and explanation, but put them into a corner of her mind for later.

Second, was a figure standing not to far away with their back to Usagi. It certainly looked like a guy, that was for sure. And neither the figure nor the atmosphere were connected.

Clearing her throat, Usagi stepped forward. "Excuse me..."

****

End of Chapter 2

__

I'm pretty sure that *points upwards* is what's known as a cliffhanger. Depends on whether or not ye like it and want to keep reading *shrugs* I talk to much. 

Anyway, leave a review if you so desire, but I won't hate ye if ye don't, I too can relate to that lazy-ass feeling that attacks without warning 

****

~.~

Rhuidea


	4. Chapter 3

****

Moon Hawk

With a soft sigh, Haruka stopped her pointless midnight stroll to gaze up at Mamoru's old home. Eight or Nine - she'd lost count, there were just endless days of strategizing and fighting now - years ago, the entire district had been destroyed by Icewing, current Queen and Ruler of Earth, but not without a fight. Haruka had had a few encounters with her, finding Icewing both formidable and unbeatable, even with the entire Senshi working as one. Queen Selenity had pitched in as well, just like thousands of others on Earth. 

Yet Icewing had swept their efforts aside, becoming Queen. 

As she contemplated the outcome of all this, slowl Haruka stepped towards the building. 

Once the people of Earth were under control once more - some pathetic lifeforms ~the term human wasn't good enough for them~ had even _welcomed_ her merciless rule - Icewing had set her sights on tracking down and destroying the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen on top of the list. Mamoru's identity was the first to go, his home destroyed roughly a year after Icewing's reign had begun. It was a success, Mamoru was gone, or so Icewing believed. Haruka would never understand how he managed to get out of there in time.

Ever since then he'd been in hiding, conferring with the Outer Senshi and Inner Senshi in an attempt to find _some_ sort of weakness. But not yet. A decade, and still working on it. 

And one thing, one person, made their struggle all the worse. 

A month after Usagi's sudden disappearance mid-battle with the first Youma of Icewing's, had the take over truly begun. 

And that one thing, that one person, pushed the Senshi's limits further than they could reach.

Icewing's most loyal and trusted minion was none other than MoonHawk. Past Princess of the Moon and future Queen of the World, had everything gone right. Usagi had done the unthinkable, going against them and becoming their worse enemy, even Icewing was nothing compared to the mental and physical strain MoonHawk placed upon the Senshi. 

She never knew what drove their Princess far away enough to make her turn, but it had happened, and Haruka was determined to find out why. Nor was she the only one who wanted to know. 

Behind her, Haruka could sense someone advancing softly, slowly. 

"Excuse Me..." came a voice. In a flash, Haruka was facing them in a fighting stance, prepared for anything. 

There was _something_ oddly familiar about the figure - but lack of decent light made it hard to distinguish anything. Apparently though, she wasn't in the same unidentifiable situation, as a whispered, joyous "Haruka?" reached her ears. 

Then Haruke knew who it was. "Usagi." she muttered, voice filled with venom. Without another word, Haruka tranformed. Their powers had never been recovered from the Imperium Silver Crystal, something Luna regretted beyond words, and that was believed to be the source of Icewing's immense power. 

Usagi took a step back, moments before Uranus attacked. Terrified, Usagi blocked the kicks and strikes, never once did it occur to her to transform, the blocks comeing purely from practise and habit. 

When Uranus briefly stopped the deluge for a moments breath, Serena took the opportunity and bolted, disappearing into the shadows. 

Cursing, Uranus watched her run away, before heading in the opposite direction for home. She stopped only once to detransform before walking down the street in the early sunlight of Dawn.

****

End of Chapter 3

__

That's the 3rd chappie done. I should mention that if you wish to contact me, it's best to go through my friend _oceangoddess_ on neopets, she'll pass the message on. ^.^

Leave a review if you so desire, but I won't hate ye if ye don't, I too can relate to that lazy-ass feeling that attacks without warning 

****

~.~

Rhuidea


	5. Chapter 4

****

Moon Hawk

Chapter 4

Panting, Usagi leant against the wall. Why had Haruka/Saturn attacked her like that? Something wasn't right- that much was obvious.

~ _My daughter... ~_

Startled by the voice, Usagi's head shot up as she looked around frantically "Who's there?" she choked out.

~_ It is not safe for you to walk the streets as you are. Your name is feared ~_

"Feared..." she repeated, half-recognizing the voice

~ _You must change, and Learn. Much has changed, and not for the better ~_

"What do you mean?" Usagi called

~ _Two names you must learn as enemies. IceWing and MoonHawk ~_

"IceWing and MoonHawk..." It was then she realised who it was- Queen Selenity!

__

~ Remember them. Use your training and follow your instincts- do as you must. Never forget the Crystal- it will help you ~

Usagi nodded, throat dry "I won't fail you Mother."

~*~

Usagi spent the night dozing against an alley wall, clutching the crystal to her chest. Perhaps not the wisest place to be, but the city had changed so much. 

When Usagi woke, she thought through her options. Either get up and disregard the Queen's advice, or disguise herself and mingle with the crowd, trying to figure it all out. 

With a grimace she stood, taking out the Luna Pen. Using it, she transformed from a blue-eyed long blonde to a brown-eyed short blonde, and from her old school uniform to a navy dress. 

Satisfied, she stepped into the street, narrowly dodging someone walking into her. Shame the other person didn't have such reflexes. 

"Sorry!" Liten offered a hand to the fallen figure.

"It was my fauly, don't worry!" they assured her, standing up. Usagi nearly hugged the pink-haired teen. Checking herself, she smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Us- Rena." 

Rini smiled as well "I'm Rini, nice to meet you." she rubbed her arm "Even if it was abrupt." Usagi laughed. Seizing the opportunity, Usagi gave a sheepish grin. "Can you help me? I'm lost. It's a long story, but I haven't a clue where I am..." 

Rini nodded "That's all right. It's easy to lose yourself here. Where were you headed to?"

"Uh... The Crown Arcade." 

A shadow flitted across Rini's face "It closed. Years ago."

Usagi looked confused "Well... Does anyone live there anymore?"

Rini paused "Why don't you meet my friends and we'll have lunch?" she suggested, ignoring the question

Usagi nodded "I'd like that."

"Then let's go." the pair set down the street together. One confused, the other cheerful.

****

End of Chapter 4

*grins* here's chapter 4, FINALLY... sorry it took so long- I've been restricted to using Word Pad instead of Micro. Word. *kicks computer* stupid machine. Ah well...

Leave a review if you so desire, but I won't hate ye if ye don't, I too can relate to that lazy-ass feeling that attacks without warning 

****

~.~

Rhuidea


End file.
